


I, I loved you in secret

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Widobrave Week 2020 [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Day 4, F/M, Fluff, Secrets, Widobrave Week, Widobrave Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: They would keep their secrets... Didn't mean that no one else could see it though.Widobrave Week Day 4 Secrets | Fluff
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nott | Veth Brenatto/Caleb Widogast
Series: Widobrave Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044192
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	I, I loved you in secret

Maybe she is a little pathetic, for one she’s married, for another there’s no way he will ever feel the way she feels for him in return to her.

She lingers in front of his door every time she arrives at their floor, it would be simple to knock and talk to him, to tell him everything she wants to, it would be simple to kiss him and show him he is _loved_ by her and... 

And she won’t. 

Because no one but her is allowed to know where her heart currently resides, so she looks away from his door, she stops lingering and walks forward into the room that he built for her... And her family. 

* * *

  
  


He lingers in the hall sometimes, not outside of her door because that would be weird, because she is nothing more than his friend, his _best_ friend. 

It is not because he misses her, or because of any feelings that he is not even capable of feeling most days, it is simply because he cannot remember if he has said good night to her or not. 

Which is odd given that he doesn’t forget things easily, but still, he wonders if he did... Has he been doing that lately? It was hard to remember when they don’t sleep in the same room- 

He kills off that train of thought with a snap decision, because he cannot go down that pathway of thought, absolutely not because the pain in his chest didn’t belong to a romantic line of thinking it was... Loyalty. 

_Loyalty._

Devotion. 

All things he can contribute to her, because his heart can process those, as does his mind. 

Caleb goes to knock at her door, at the pale grass green he has coloured it but stops. 

He said good night to her already, no reason to again. 

* * *

  
  


Maybe she spends too long staring at him across a room. 

* * *

  
  


Maybe he glances one too many times at dinner. 

* * *

  
  


She wonders how his hands feel again, how has his skin changed with the colder climate? Are they rougher?

His beard grows back too, she likes his beard- Maybe she just has a thing for them? But the way it frames his jaw is sometimes too gorgeous to tear her eyes away from but she does, because she _has_ to less she gets caught staring. 

Or worse, _he_ catches her staring. 

* * *

  
  


Her hair is _wavy_ in the wind and it is a little unfair, matched only with how the winter clothes she has bought for herself cup and frame her nicely, warmly and he wonders how soft they are. 

He wonders how cold her skin has grown in the weather and how it fits into his palm, how _different_ does it feel to when she was a goblin, her hands had been so soft and delicate- But they always had been made like that, even with the claws, tiny thieving hands that fit perfectly into h- 

Caleb kills the thought, he looks ahead and trudges on in the snow.

* * *

  
  


It is a secret, because she is _married_ and shouldn’t be pining after her best friend, shouldn’t get in the way of him finding someone and being happy with them because of _her feelings._

Her feelings meant nothing in the face of his happiness, what would make him happy.

* * *

  
  


It is a secret, because she is married and his best friend, he shouldn’t and doesn’t want to get in the way of her happiness.

His feelings didn’t matter in the face of what she wanted, what would make her happy. 

* * *

  
  


Beauregard regards her friends from across the room, she could see the glances, the half smiles when the others didn’t think they could be seen. 

Something had shifted in all of them, she knew what it was and learnt into Yasha’s side quietly, “Do you think they believe we don’t _know?”_ She whispers. 

Yasha shots her a small smile, her skin grows warm with the action, “I don’t think they do know we know.” 

Beau stares at her for a long moment and Yasha stares right back. 

“Honestly?” Caduceus cuts in quietly, “I think everyone here is a little oblivious.” 

Secrets were always born out of that though, weren’t they?


End file.
